Nova
Nova is a fictional character from the Mystery Dungeon Exploration Roleplay. She's known for being a calm and collected individual, as well as a member of the outlaw-chasing Team Captors. Appearance Nova takes the appear of a normal Mawile within average height, from the looks of it, and has a red bandanna tied on her right arm. She holds a standard-issued treasure bag, badge, and Wonder Map. Personality Nova is a calm and level-headed Pokemon. She doesn't get angry, you know. That's a rarity in itself. Instead, she gets stern, especially towards her partner when he acts up. Often does she find herself disciplining him by means of smacks and glares. Of course, there are certain things that, based on her own reactions, can set the Mawile off, one confirmed way being someone making light of other Pokemon's differences. Despite her stern and official disposition, she can be quite the motherly creature. Motherly and even a little philosophical, which only leads to her being even more liked. Nova is not only the cooker of a team, as Lancelot terribly lacks the ability, she's also a great medic, knowing what medicine goes with another and can treat a Pokemon even in serious condition. Veering away from the stereotypical Mawile, Nova's not for deception. At all. She won't lie to Pokemon for any reason. When dealing out her criticisms, she's not going to sugar-coat any of it. If she sees a problem, she'll point out right there. As a Mawile and a solid Steel-Type, she's strong, sturdy, and powerful, but can definitely not run as high-speed contenders like Lancelot or Firefly. In fact, by comparison, the one Pokemon that seems to be even slower than her, and just by a few clicks, is Mars. He, as well as Nova, are short-burst runners, so after a blast, they tire out. Even still, she pushes on to stay in the fight, despite meddling speed. She's a team player and often helps by covering for them with her strength. She has grown a small crush on the criminal, Zack, occasionally blushing on his mention. Something certainly notable is the fact that her jaw may react by itself when something approaches from her back, and straight-up chomp at it. In fact, she may not even notice it until her partner points it out. Abilities Nova's one of those Pokemon that possesses a number of abilities in both the honed and natural categories. * Intimidate: A natural Pokemon ability, Nova, with her glares and massive jaw-horns, is more than able to make herself look scary, enough to actually drop the offensive power of just about any enemy around her, barring the ones with abilities like Defiant, Clear Body, and Contrary. It's only a further boon to her physical defenses. * Hyper Cutter: Another natural Pokemon ability, Nova simply cannot have her own attack powered lowered. Her large jaw is simply too sharp and too powerful for any of that, and thus ignores the dreadful effects of moves like Tickle and Baby-Doll Eyes, and even the infamous Intimidate won't have any effect on their power. * Strong Endurance: As a Steel-Type and trained crime fighter, nova has quite a honed ability to take a hit and keep going with it, in trade for her obvious lack of speed. It seems that her endurance is at such a level that she can even weather hail and not be too bothered with it. This is a combination that can be used in conjunction with Lancelot's speed to keep the opponent where they want. * Medical Prowess: Nova, from time to time, has proven herself to have some knowledge on how to treat wounds, most notably with certain mixtures of berries. Aside from that, not much is known about the extent of her doctoring. * Cooking: What seems like a well-honed ability, Nova knows the art of whipping up a dish, most notably with multiple berries to feed her team. An ability well-used, being that Lancelot's awful cooking skills have potential to end bad for both of them. Moves Used (In Order) # Brick Break: A brick-shattering move that has the notorious ability to destroy any sort of screen, like Light Screen or Reflect. This move debuted in page thirty four, when she faced off in a four versus one against a murderous Pawniard. # Fake-Tears: Exactly what you expect it to be. Nova can quite literally feign tears in an instant. This move can have an instant affect on the target, where they become flustered and confused, therefore breaking down their mental defenses and lowering their special defenses. Debuted in page thirty four, again, during the face-off with the high-ranking Pawniard. # Fire Fang: One of the elemental fang attacks, its low power makes it mainly used for coverage on her power arsenal. Debuted in page thirty five, still during the battle against Pawniard. # Flamethrower: The singular special attack move that she knows, aside from Fairy Wind, which once again can hit things that Brick Break can't, like certain Steel-Types. The burning flames makes a decent long-range attack. Debuted in page thirty five as well, it was also used against the Death's helper. # Protect: Basically what any sort of Pokemon anywhere ever finds useful. If someone is attacking with even the most powerful of moves, such as Flare Blitz, Close Combat, Earthquake, Nova can simply generate an energy shield around herself and keep herself safe from such damage. Debuted in page thirty five yet again, where she protected herself from the Pawniard. # Crunch: Quite a scary move to forcibly chomp the opponent with all of one's might. This move have the very potential to crunch up someone's bone, and Nova uses it completely unknowingly whenever someone approaches her by behind. Stuff of nightmares, really. Debuted in page fifty seven, where a Kirlia had unsuspectingly sneaked up on her backside. A bad move, coming from an editor. # Iron Head: A user of Iron Head usually has the power to back it up. Nova definitely packs the power in this case. A heavy-offensive move, this is one that can really stop the enemy in its tracks if it connects. Debuted in page sixty one, where Nova used it to strike Zack in a battle between him and the combination of Team Volt Strike and Team Captors. Relationships Lancelot Gotta write that, yea Zack Helios Mars Hubble Firefly Shock Trivia